You love me ?
by Sprikelsgirl
Summary: Humanstuck/Schoolstuck : This is a fanfic about Nepeta finding love with karkitty :P OtHeR ShIpS wIlL bE aDdEd katnep alll the way :33


** You love me ? **

A Katnep fanfic and meuloz I'll throw in other couples as I go Promise :P

* * *

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, you love to draw you've actually gotten really good at it compared to when you started out you could draw a manga if you wanted . You usaully voulteer at the town's animal shelter your planning to become a vet when your older because of your love of animals. You are a romance addict you love to help your friends or kids at your high school with love advice or just get people you think will be a good couple together.

You are 'short' for a six-teen year old girl your age, but you don't mind at all, your best friend is Equius zahhak a popular jock . You actaully live right next to Equius because of how close your parents are because they work in the same company , you've actaully gotten Equius together with this shy girl that you sat next to in all your first year classes. Aradia Megido she seemed depressed and lonely but after you got them together she actaully smiled a real smile.

* * *

You wake up your alarm beeping loudly, you sit and then get out of bed, you go to your closet pick out a long sleeved green shirt . Then grab some pink legging from the top self of the closet, and kneel down to grab your favorite blue sneakers, and grab a hanger you put all your bras and grabbed a green sports bra then get dressed.

You grab your one shoulder backbag and put it over your shoulder, you grab your drawing book and a romance novel you've been reading then walk out the door and to the front of equius' house and knock. Equius' older brother Horuss answers the door and let's you in you sigh _'Always wearing googles haha' _you think he taps your shoulder.

"U-uh Equius is sleeping still he stayed up late doing his Homework." Horuss tells you.

"Really haha ! I'll woke him up" You say smiling to him.

You walk up the stairs to Equius' room and walk in, he's snoring louding and you get close to his bed and shake him he doesn't respone . You do it again he nudges you off and keeps on snoring you pounce onto him and he screams and knocks you off the bed.

"Fucking equius that-" Equius interupts you "Do not use that language nepeta it's unmature"

"Whatever we are gonna miss the bus its comes in 30 minutes lardo" You say to Equius .

You then walk out of his room and down the stairs then sit on the couch You hear a bang a Horuss yell Damn, you roll your eyes and grab the T.v remote then press on and turn to MTV and start watching it. After a while you take out your phone and look at the time 10 till the bus comes.

"EQUIUS WE ARE GONNA MISS THE BUS !" You scream .

After about 2 more minutes you get annoyed and leave, you walk to the bus stop and see a boy you don't know him at all _'Is he new ?' _You ask yourself. As you walk you stare at the boy, he has brownish orange hair scene looking he looks pale but has freakles on his small nose. He's wearing a gray jacket and some black skinny jeans . You stop walking when you realize your standing right next to him just staring at him you turn a bright red and hop backwards.

He turns to you and you notice his eyes red eyes ? You have never seen a real person with red eyes you then notice that he has rings under his eyes you guess from lack of sleep.

"WHAT ?!" He screams.

You stare at him till you hear the bus driver pull up and a honk from inside the bus you run onto the bus before the kid and sit down in the back where Your friend Gamzee is honking a horn and probably annoying everyone on the bus . The kid comes on stares at you then sits infront of you, gam inpedudly gets on his tail .

"Whats going on little brother ?" Gamzee asks.

"What ? Oh nothing , leave me alone." He says.

"OKay thats not a proper greeting motherfucker, here I'm Gamzee Makara." Gam then looks at you "This is Nepeta Leijon , now your turn brother." Gamzee says.

The boy looks at us then sighs.

"Im karkat vantas." He says.

You smile at him .

"Good to meet you karkitty" You say.

Karkat's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Why did you call me that ?!" Karkat asks pointing at you.

"Because your so cute you remind me of a cat" You say smiling.

Karkat's whole face burst into a dark shade of red.

"Your cute too." Karkat mumbles neither you or gamzee could hear what he had just said.

"Hm what did you just say motherfucker ?" Gamzee asks .

"Nothin" Karkat says turning his head and staring out the window.

You could still read lips because your sister Meulin was deaf and you learned how to do sign laugauge and read lips, and you just sunk it in that this boy just called you cute ? You blush bright red.

* * *

That's all for now my little childern love will bloom hope ya liked it


End file.
